


Desperate

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: “Look at you, grinding against everything, you’re really desperate for it. Aren’t you?”
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Desperate

It always started with the best intentions. Jaskier would find reasons to come visit you, professing a sudden headache or a sore arm. Sometimes you would stumble into the tavern he was entertaining at (after ‘stumbling’ into one or two wrong ones on the way). It always ended the same, though. Tangled in each other’s arms, hands pulling at whatever fabric cruelly denied access to skin. It was a bad idea, a terrible idea to become involved with a bard. There was no one worse to fall in love with you and when you were honest with yourself you knew that’s what you were falling towards, faster and faster with every kiss and soft caress.

Still you found yourself here, straddling him on the floor, both too impatient to make it all the way to the bed. You’d managed to pull off half of each other’s clothes, Jaskier’s shirt hanging over a bedpost and your blouse barely still clinging to you, open to Jaskier’s touch. He kissed as he sang, with passion and finesse and a playfulness that you found endearing and intoxicating. His hands grasped your thighs, pressing you close to him as you straddled his thigh. Your hand sought purchase in the dark hair of his chest, the other gripping and stroking his cock through his trousers.

“Gods you’re good at that,” he mumbled against your lips. You ground your body against his thigh, desperate for any contact that may ease the desire that was overwhelming you. Jaskier could feel your movements and he gripped your thighs tighter, tight enough to leave marks that would take you back to this moment long after he’d gone on the next adventure.Your focus shifts to your own needs as you find yourself moaning into his mouth, the friction of his thigh between your legs soothing and maddening all at once.

 **“Look at you, grinding against everything,you’re really desperate for it. Aren’t you?”** he asked. You grip him tightly and he gasps, head thrown back as he tries to catch his breath. You kiss his exposed neck and push him all the way back on the ground.

“You love it,” you tease, unlacing his trousers and pushing aside the last barrier between your bodies.

“I love you,” the words come out in a sigh, unbidden and unexpected but he does not deny them even though you can see he’s a little shocked at the confession. You have no words, no idea how to navigate the emotions hearing this conjures in you, so you focus on what you can. You shift your weight, line him up at your entrance, and slowly slide him inside of you. You watch the sensation wash over his face, the way he bites his lip as you take all of him. You should say it back. It’s true and it’s the perfect time. But the words are lost behind uncertainty and confusion. You cannot give him words but you can give him your body and tonight that is more than enough.


End file.
